


Ties that Bind

by HorseTechie



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Generation One, M/M, Mild S&M, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Sensory Overload, based on a LiveJournal RPG, climaxing, it's an oldie (from 2006) but a goodie!, not at all like human smut, robot smut, seekers going at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9581588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseTechie/pseuds/HorseTechie
Summary: Skywarp never learned his lesson, when it comes to pulling pranks on the others in his rank.  Maybe that's because the way it comes back to wreck him is something he secretly cannot get enough of...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my old files and came across this old story I wrote way back in 2006. I used to RPG a lot on the LiveJournal blogs as a couple seekers then, and I also had wrote some stories apart from the RPG journals. (Vertigo is my OC seeker, but he doesn't have a part in this story).
> 
> So.. this story had come about from what had started as an 'innocent' post on my Skywarp journal. I later decided to go completely behind the scenes with what happened next. (aka, darker shades of purple!)

**[Skywarp] Jounral Entry #00200505:**

_"Should have known this would have happened. Last night I was going to my quarters at the end of my shift, and I end up getting ambushed by Vertigo and this other seeker! Primus... I didn't even have the chance to react._

_Echoshift followed me in my room and I didn't know it. He's able to turn invisible like that one Autobot can. Let in Vertigo, and *wham* ...I was down for the count, balled up on my knees. Ugh. Those fragging electro-scrambling waves that Vertigo has really makes you feel so... inside out! Then they put me in restraints for extra measure!_

_Vertigo was getting his stuff back... I guess. I was so messed up at that point, nothing was making sense. It was even more embarrassing when I had to beg Thundercracker over my internal comm-link to come over and get these restraints off of me. He thought I was setting him up for something even more insane, the wuss."_  

* * *

Thundercracker couldn't help but laugh upon hearing about Skywarp's dilemma. When he entered his wingmate's quarters, Skywarp was squatting on his knees, on the floor. His hands were secured behind him, with glowing cables that bound them to similar restrains around his feet. The black wings had been sandwiched between the purple arms, otherwise making the dark seeker look like an abstract metal butterfly. Skywarp's teleportation drive and canons had been removed for extra measure, and set in plain view on the nearby console.

"Dare I ask what happened this time?" he mused, arms crossed while looking down at his bound friend.

"No," Skywarp craned his head around, scowling. "Just hurry up and take these restraints off."

Thundercracker cocked his head, in an attempt to tease Skywarp a bit first. "What's the big hurry?"

"The hurry? Slag... this is so uncomfortable! Get these things off already!!" his voice rose an octave to emphasize his impatient irritation.

"Not if you're going to be rude like that," Thundercracker thought while stepping over some junk on the floor to lean against the console.

"Aww... c'mon TC! Pleeeease?" Skywarp had quickly resorted to begging as he strained to see where his wingmate was.

Thundercracker smiled now. He was more than familiar with Skywarp's well-kept secret about how he would become panic-stricken whenever the dark seeker felt trapped. But this time, the way Warplooked really seemed to turn him on. The blue seeker walked back over to his partner and knelt down close to him. "Patience, first."

He watched Skywarp's expression as he ran his back hands lightly up the back surface of Skywarp's tall, white intakes. Skywarp breathed something in response, as if finally catching onto the gist of this new game. Thundercracker let his hands cascade back down to the base of Skywarp's wings and ran his fingers along the smooth surface there.

"Primus... I really hate you," Skywarp whispered, feeling a rush of lustful heat surge though him after sensing his bondmate's hands caress over the back of his neck and his faceplates.

Thundercracker just smiled knowingly, but he didn't give in to his desires for more just yet. Instead, he trailed a thumb across the bottom of Skywarp's soft metal lip then passed over the upper lip with a finger. He allowed Skywarp to kiss and mouth his finger a moment before moving on.

"Kiss me," Skywarp demanded, yearning so much to feel his lover's lips against his now.

But Thundercracker did not comply, since that was not part of his plan. The skyblue seeker slid both hands down the sides of Skywarp's white chest. His black fingers traced along the square edges of the chest intakes, then leaned in closer to kiss the white, hot metal there. His hands gripped Skywarp's sides while he blew his charged air into each of the intakes hard enough to make the fan blades spin. Skywarp had shuddered and trembled even more in response.

He gradually worked his way back up to nibble at the cords in Skywarp's neck. Thundercracker felt his systems rise closer to their critical levels the more he sensed Skywarp's increasing excitement, which was much sooner now than if they were doing this in the chilling air of the atmosphere. He could feel his bondmate's fuel pump pounding against his own frame and imagined a number of monitoring systems starting to overheat in mounting anticipation. And finally, he allowed himself to kiss his lover deeply on the lips as he wrapped his arms around the tall intakes.

Skywarp managed to stop his fervent kissing long enough to breathe heavily into Thundercracker's audio, "Please... take.. them off."

"Talk too much," Thundercracker teased him with a couple more kisses before sliding back down to fondle where the wings attached at his back. Skywarp positively trembled all over now, aching so badly for the freedom that was being denied. But the blue seeker still wanted to know how far he could push his stronger bondmate. It completely wired him too, realizing just how much he was able to assert himself over Skywarp for once. How easy it really was to tell his bondmate what to do, when Thundercracker had his mind made up.

"Teece... fraggit, lemme go!" he whined, his desire and pain all the more evident on his face. The fire just raged in him, and he so longed to just feel his lover in his own arms. The joints in his shoulders, back, and hands also felt more strained with each passing of a bream.

 _Wait for it..._ Thundercracker tried to soothe him by cradling Skywarp's black helm in his hands. His scarlet optics narrowed with determination as he studied Skywarp's uneasy, hungry expression. This was becoming as much of an internal struggle for him to not give in to his bondmate's persistence. _You're not totally helpless though_ , he gingerly trailed his lips along Skywarp's hot neckline as a hint.

Skywarp didn't lift his head from where it rested against Thundercracker's forehead while he desperately cycled cool air for some solace. His dulled optics stared back, and a thought crossed his mind that he would not do what Thundercracker wanted, in retaliation.

 _But if you want to be freed, then reciprocate..._ Thundercracker interjected, fully aware Skywarp's thoughts. Then he bit his bondmate's lower lip to further motivate him.

The dark seeker pulled back to focus his spiteful optics on Thundercracker's. _I want my hands back._

 _Thought you were the Seeker of Endless Ideas,_ Thundercracker continued to pressure him. Of course, Skywarp stirred up more negative thoughts, the forefront being that he lacked his warp drive and the use of his limbs. But...

Skywarp clenched his jaw, his optics brightening for a moment. He realized then the only thing his lover won't do was remove the restraints.

 _Then... feel up your chest intakes with your hands,_ the dark seeker tested him. A small smile appeared on Thundercracker's faceplates as he did so.

Skywarp smiled in return. _Keep doing that..._ he shuffled over on his knees, and with his lingua, he trailed a sensual path along the top edge of Thundercracker's wing. It didn't take long before he felt the wing quiver in response against his lips, and a deep moan of pleasure graced his audios.

The dark seeker continued down along the face of the wing, breathing heavily on it as well as kissing and caressing the silky-smooth, tremulous surface with his mouth. _You really want me, TC. I know you can't ignore it any longer..._ he teased his lover, his desire for vengeance stronger now. Thundercracker retaliated with a deep guttural rumble akin to distant thunder, something he knew the cynical seeker loved to hear.

 _Arr... stop that!_ Skywarp bit down on the tip of Thundercracker's wing. It instinctively tried to pull away from him, but he held onto it tight, smiling wickedly as he looked back at Thundercracker. _Run a hand back up your chest, and touch the side of your face. Stroke both of your shoulder intakes..._

He scraped his denta back along the top edge, removing the paint too. Thundercracker gasped more in pain. Again, Skywarp had his denta hooked on the edge so his blue mate couldn't take the wing away from him. _Nuh-uh..._

Thundercracker looked over, panting and with fearful curiosity as to what Skywarp would do next. The black seeker moved closer to taunt him, laughing a little. _Now you're worried..._

 _If you say so,_ Thundercracker pulled him close to kiss. Skywarp didn't resist though. Instead he repetitively pressed into him so hard that they felt metal scraping and their cockpits cracking while they made out. This made Skywarp's red optics shudder when the fire pounding though his systems grew even more maddening with desire.

 _Take them off..._ he asked one last time as he bit rather hard on a cord in Thundercracker's neck. The blue seeker winced in response, his intake breath sounding halted until Skywarp eased off. Thundercracker saw the intoxicated glow in his bondmate's wavering optics, finally agreeing.

He shifted to one side, pulling a magnetized key from subspace to power down the wrist restraints, and then unlock them. Thundercracker was only able to remove those before finding himself tight within Skywarp's arms and haphazardly falling backwards onto the floor. He loosed his arms so he could wrap them around Skywarp's tall intakes for leverage. His darker bondmate released his intense embrace just long enough to grope and stroke a few more choice spots.

Thundercracker groaned deeply as he shuddered from the mounting ecstasy. Pure blinding passion, and the desire for charged energy and metal to twist into each other as one. _Louder! Slaggit, Thunder... yeah!_ Skywarp convulsed and arced into his bondmate. The static charge of white blue wrapped around them for the final overload, snapping the remaining restraint around Skywarp's legs and causing their cockpits to shatter completely.

A bream or so later, after their systems had the chance to recalibrate, Thundercracker was first to come back online. Skywarp was still on top of him, a hand snaked under Thundercracker's arm and holding on tightly underneath. Not to mention he was also laying on something else that was already on the cluttered floor. The blue seeker then noticed he had gripped the edges of Skywarp's intakes so tightly, they were twisted. _Slag... seriously trashed each other this time._

"Warp," Thundercracker touched Skywarp's silvery face and nudged his body, "You're crushing me."

"Mhh..." he complied groggily and rolled over to sprawl on the floor.

Thundercracker sat up so he could fold his wings back, while clearing a spot on the floor to lay back down next to his bondmate. Their energy levels were still too low to do much else yet.

"What t' frag was that alla 'bout," Skywarp asked him, smiling most contently even though his optics were still offline.

"Make-up for the training session you missed," Thundercracker lied in a matter of fact tone.

"For real?" Skywarp was leaning up on his elbow now.

"Absolutely…"

"Should do that more often," he mused. He brought his hand up to trace along Thundercracker's pale cheek line, around the square jaw, and back up to his precisely sculpted lips. Realizing his legs were free too, Skywarp drew his leg up to wrap it securely around his lover's leg. "When's your turn?"

"My turn...?"

"To be tied up," Skywarp looked at him with a more cunning look in his glowing optics.

He snorted in distaste. "There won't be."

"Shouldn't be so certain about that..."

"Yeah... but it won't be as fun as you were," Thundercracker kissed him on the mouth to shut him up.

_Not from what I noticed._

_No, you're not._

_C'mon..._ Skywarp bit his lip and held it.

_Warp..._

 


End file.
